As Usual
by Fvvn
Summary: Beginilah Jean dan Armin, seperti biasa. AU. drabble.


**Shingeki no Kyojin** (**Hajime Isayama**)

**Standard applied, Drabble, AU**

**Friendship/Fluff**

**Rate K**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**: As Usual :**

Gelapnya langit diterangi oleh jutaan kerlap-kerlip yang timbul dari pecahan kembang api di udara. Deru menggelegar disertai hiruk pikuk para penonton dari bawah lapangan, keramaian membuncah seusai festival sekolah.

Di tengahnya, menyala lah sebuah api unggun raksasa. Seperti festival sekolah pada umumnya, semua murid secara berpasangan berdansa sambil mengelilingi api unggun. Wajah mereka nampak senang, penuh sukacita. Hari itu, setiap orang menciptakan momen dengan caranya masing-masing.

Dari sekian banyak murid yang bereuforia di tengah lapangan, cuma segelintir saja yang masih menetap di bangunan sekolah—lebih tepatnya di dalam kelas. Mungkin karena sibuk merapikan perabot atau membereskan kelas yang telah dipakai saat festival. Atau mungkin karena mereka tidak suka keramaian dan lebih senang duduk di kelas dengan beberapa teman akrabnya untuk berbincang. Tapi ada juga yang sibuk menulis sesuatu, sendirian. Walaupun lampu di kelas telah padam, nyala remang dari kembang api diluar jendela sanggup memberikannya cahaya penerangan.

Berhubung dia seseorang yang bisa dibilang bertanggung jawab untuk kelasnya, kali ini pun ia kebagian jatah untuk mengisi jurnal—suatu rutinitas yang sudah menjadi peraturan wajib di sekolah ini. Bahwa setiap kelas dianugerahi sebuah jurnal atau _diary_ yang berfungsi sebagai perekam aktivitas keseharian murid-muridnya.

Armin Arlelt, namanya.

Orang yang saat ini menjabat sebagai sekertaris kelas—hanya karena Armin pintar menulis dan perawakannya sangat kebukuan. _well_—Armin tidak bisa komplain kalau teman-temannya mulai memberi julukan yang aneh-aneh.

Dalam kesunyian yang diliputi riuh rendah dari kejauhan, Armin dikagetkan oleh sebuah hentakan dari _sliding door_ kelasnya yang tiba-tiba saja digeser oleh seseorang. ia menoleh, sambil berkedip karena cahaya dari luar koridor merembes masuk ke kelasnya.

"Armin?"

Seorang laki-laki semampai dengan rambut abu kecokelatan muncul diambang pintu dan menatap heran. Wajahnya agak tertutupi oleh topi baseball, tapi Armin bisa mengidentifikasi siapa sosok itu.

"Oh, hai Jean."

"—Kau tidak ke lapangan?"

"Tidak. Aku sibuk mengisi jurnal." Armin kembali fokus pada bukunya, "Kau sendiri?" tapi mulutnya tetap bertanya.

Hanya ada gelengan dari kepala Jean—walau Armin sendiri tidak melihatnya. Lelaki tinggi itu sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya dan hendak berganti pakaian di tempat—

"Tidak juga. Aku mau pulang."

Ia melepas seragam _baseball_-nya dan menggantinya dengan kaus berlengan pendek warna hitam, berbalut jaket.

"Aku tidak ada minat untuk tinggal lebih lama disini. Pertandingan persahabatan tadi sore sungguh menguras energi."

"Ah, begitu."

Jeda keheningan tercipta. Hanya ada suara goresan pulpen Armin dan grasak-grusuk tangan Jean yang sibuk menjejalkan seragamnya—yang penuh keringat dan tanah—ke dalam tas. Sepintas, lelaki itu melirik punggung Armin yang dengan tegapnya membelakangi.

"Jadi—erm, Armin."

"Ya?"

suara goresan pulpen mendadak hilang. Armin memutar lehernya ke belakang dan menatap Jean dengan polosnya. Ia topang lengan kanannya pada sandaran kursi.

"Kau berniat tinggal di sekolah sampai acara kembang apinya kelar?"

"Hm—"

Armin mengelus dagunya sebentar, dan menggeleng pendek kemudian.

"—Tidak. Aku akan pulang tepat setelah menyelesaikan jurnal ini. Memangnya kenapa?"

Jean hanya berjalan mendekat dan menarik kursi di depan meja Armin. Sebuah cengiran kecil terbit dari wajahnya.

"_Well_—kalau begitu mau pulang bareng?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu—seperti biasanya." Jean menggaruk tengkuk, "Jadi ... bagaimana?"

"Ng ... Kau yakin bisa menunggu?"

"Aku yakin aku masih punya banyak waktu." Jawab Jean mantap.

Senyuman simpul Armin berikan padanya. Bulu mata yang panjang itu pun, turun kemudian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Biar kuselesaikan dulu yang satu ini sebelum kita pulang."

"Oke."

Jemari kurus Armin kembali berkutat dengan pulpennya. Jean hanya diam menatapnya dalam damai. Nyala kembang api masih melatari suasana mereka. Euforia belum selesai.

Di sini, Jean Kirschtein—secara diam-diam—membuat catatan kecil dalam benaknya.

Mungkin saja ditemani seorang Armin Arlelt sebelum pergi tidur bisa membuatnya mimpi indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**A/N**: simpel fluff—untuk JeanArmin. Yah, kenapa saya nulis ini karena saya lagi mentok ide buat nerusin Live on Weirdos ( '_')a

**Danke! XD**

**-FF-**


End file.
